duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DM-26 Dragonic Wars Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 26th booster pack in the OCG, DM-26 Dragonic Wars. dm26-s1.jpg|Ballom Emperor, Lord of Demons - S1/S5 dm26-s1(alt).jpg|Ballom Emperor, Lord of Demons - S1/S5 (Secret Rare) dm26-s2.jpg|Bolshack Yamato Dragon - S2/S5 dm26-s2(alt).jpg|Bolshack Yamato Dragon - S2/S5 (Secret Rare) dm26-s3.jpg|King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia - S3/S5 dm26-s3(alt).jpg|King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia - S3/S5 (Secret Rare) dm26-s4.jpg|Aku, Ultimate God - S4/S5 dm26-s5.jpg|Kirin Legacy, the Twin Meteor - S5/S5 dm26-1.jpg|Aqua Wavester - 1/55 dm26-2.jpg|Variable Amon Dragon - 2/55 dm26-3.jpg|Zen, Transcendent God - 3/55 dm26-4.jpg|Crimson Mega Dragoon - 4/55 dm26-5.jpg|Paradox, Gaia's Abyss - 5/55 dm26-6.jpg|Diamond Sword - 6/55 dm26-7.jpg|Surf Totem - 7/55 dm26-8.jpg|Prodigy, the Finest God - 8/55 dm26-9.jpg|Icaros, Holy Gaia - 9/55 dm26-9(cc).jpg|Icaros, Holy Gaia - 9/55 (Catino Card) dm26-10.jpg|Chemical, God of Sublimity - 10/55 dm26-11.jpg|Great Reversal of Reality and Death - 11/55 dm26-12.jpg|Reward of Punching and Slapping - 12/55 dm26-13.jpg|Jack Valdy, the Everlasting - 13/55 dm26-13(cc).jpg|Jack Valdy, the Everlasting - 13/55 (Catino Card) dm26-14.jpg|Orbital, the Supreme God - 14/55 dm26-15.jpg|Underworld, the Greatest God - 15/55 dm26-16.jpg|Mist Gias, Gaia's Swordcerer - 16/55 dm26-16(cc).jpg|Mist Gias, Gaia's Swordcerer - 16/55 (Catino Card) dm26-17.jpg|Hundred Eyes, Secret Spirit Treasure - 17/55 dm26-18.jpg|Daikazan, Brave King Totem - 18/55 dm26-19.jpg|Rocaperissors, Gaia's Magician - 19/55 dm26-20.jpg|Albatross, Spirit Wing Treasure - 20/55 dm26-21.jpg|Murmur, Apostle of the Formation - 21/55 dm26-22.jpg|Concentric Battler, the Great Conductor - 22/55 dm26-23.jpg|Kelbirem, the Deathknight Puppet - 23/55 dm26-24.jpg|Drill Rex, Soul Weapon Knight - 24/55 dm26-25.jpg|Toby Gongon, the Guardian Spirit Fairy - 25/55 dm26-25(cc).jpg|Toby Gongon, the Guardian Spirit Fairy - 25/55 (Catino Card) dm26-26.jpg|Shallot, Knight of Valor - 26/55 dm26-27.jpg|Beautician, Viral Lord of Fear - 27/55 dm26-27(cc).jpg|Beautician, Viral Lord of Fear - 27/55 (Catino Card) dm26-28.jpg|Soul Dorji, Supreme Lord of the Sea - 28/55 dm26-29.jpg|The Provoking Elder's Flaming Earthquakes - 29/55 dm26-30.jpg|Amdul, the Powerful Lightning Flame - 30/55 dm26-31.jpg|Lion Arms, Mobile Cyber-Beast - 31/55 dm26-32.jpg|Turquoise Kraken, Holy Machine - 32/55 dm26-33.jpg|Nyokitaris, Viral Tree Spirit - 33/55 dm26-34.jpg|Persistent Prison of Gaia - 34/55 dm26-34(cc).jpg|Persistent Prison of Gaia - 34/55 (Catino Card) dm26-35.jpg|Torierre, Armament Fairy - 35/55 dm26-36.jpg|Remember, Evil Fortress Treasure - 36/55 dm26-37.jpg|Peru Pere, Viral Guardian - 37/55 dm26-38.jpg|El Kaiou, Spirit Mecha King - 38/55 dm26-39.jpg|Happy-go-lucky Strike - 39/55 dm26-40.jpg|Bega, Vizier of Shadow - 40/55 dm26-40(cc).jpg|Bega, Vizier of Shadow - 40/55 (Catino Card) dm26-41.jpg|Eagle Cargo, Guardian Treasure - 41/55 dm26-42.jpg|Jet R.E, Brave Vizier - 42/55 dm26-43.jpg|Beetleda, Armored Insect Mecha King - 43/55 dm26-44.jpg|Fuuma Harisenmon - 44/55 dm26-45.jpg|Magnas, Electro-Knight - 45/55 dm26-46.jpg|Antoinette, Beautiful Battle Dragon Princess - 46/55 dm26-47.jpg|Splash Axe, the Aqua Savage - 47/55 dm26-48.jpg|Fuuma Bariel, Armored Insect - 48/55 dm26-48(cc).jpg|Fuuma Bariel, Armored Insect - 48/55 (Catino Card) dm26-49.jpg|The Door of Miracle and Mystery - 49/55 dm26-50.jpg|Present of Curses and Horror - 50/55 dm26-51.jpg|Triple Mouth, Decaying Savage - 51/55 dm26-52.jpg|Angler Grape, Brave of the Deep Currant - 52/55 dm26-53.jpg|Bisecting Skullcedony - 53/55 dm26-53(cc).jpg|Bisecting Skullcedony - 53/55 (Catino Card) dm26-54.jpg|Animabelgis, Fuuma Savage - 54/55 dm26-55.jpg|Last Momotaro, Mobile Brave - 55/55 dm26-s1.jpg|Ballom Emperor, Lord of Demons S1/S5 dm26-s1(alt).jpg|Ballom Emperor, Lord of Demons S1/S5 (Secret Rare) dm26-s2.jpg|Bolshack Yamato Dragon S2/S5 dm26-s2(alt).jpg|Bolshack Yamato Dragon S2/S5 (Secret Rare) dm26-s3.jpg|King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia S3/S5 dm26-s3(alt).jpg|King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia S3/S5 (Secret Rare) dm26-s4.jpg|Aku, Ultimate God S4/S5 dm26-s5.jpg|Kirin Legacy, the Twin Meteor S5/S5 dm26-1.jpg|Aqua Wavester 1/55 dm26-2.jpg|Variable Amon Dragon 2/55 dm26-3.jpg|Zen, Transcendent God 3/55 dm26-4.jpg|Crimson Mega Dragoon 4/55 dm26-5.jpg|Paradox, Gaia's Abyss 5/55 dm26-6.jpg|Diamond Sword 6/55 dm26-7.jpg|Surf Totem 7/55 dm26-8.jpg|Prodigy, the Finest God 8/55 dm26-9.jpg|Icaros, Holy Gaia 9/55 dm26-9(cc).jpg|Icaros, Holy Gaia 9/55 (Catino Card) dm26-10.jpg|Chemical, God of Sublimity 10/55 dm26-11.jpg|Great Reversal of Reality and Death 11/55 dm26-12.jpg|Reward of Punching and Slapping 12/55 dm26-13.jpg|Jack Valdy, the Everlasting 13/55 dm26-13(cc).jpg|Jack Valdy, the Everlasting 13/55 (Catino Card) dm26-14.jpg|Orbital, the Supreme God 14/55 dm26-15.jpg|Underworld, the Greatest God 15/55 dm26-16.jpg|Mist Gias, Gaia's Swordcerer 16/55 dm26-16(cc).jpg|Mist Gias, Gaia's Swordcerer 16/55 (Catino Card) dm26-17.jpg|Hundred Eyes, Secret Spirit Treasure 17/55 dm26-18.jpg|Daikazan, Brave King Totem 18/55 dm26-19.jpg|Rocaperissors, Gaia's Magician 19/55 dm26-20.jpg|Albatross, Spirit Wing Treasure 20/55 dm26-21.jpg|Murmur, Apostle of the Formation 21/55 dm26-22.jpg|Concentric Battler, the Great Conductor 22/55 dm26-23.jpg|Kelbirem, the Deathknight Puppet 23/55 dm26-24.jpg|Drill Rex, Soul Weapon Knight 24/55 dm26-25.jpg|Toby Gongon, the Guardian Spirit Fairy 25/55 dm26-25(cc).jpg|Toby Gongon, the Guardian Spirit Fairy 25/55 (Catino Card) dm26-26.jpg|Shallot, Knight of Valor 26/55 dm26-27.jpg|Beautician, Viral Lord of Fear 27/55 dm26-27(cc).jpg|Beautician, Viral Lord of Fear 27/55 (Catino Card) dm26-28.jpg|Soul Dorji, Supreme Lord of the Sea 28/55 dm26-29.jpg|The Provoking Elder's Flaming Earthquakes 29/55 dm26-30.jpg|Amdul, the Powerful Lightning Flame 30/55 dm26-31.jpg|Lion Arms, Mobile Cyber-Beast 31/55 dm26-32.jpg|Turquoise Kraken, Holy Machine 32/55 dm26-33.jpg|Nyokitaris, Viral Tree Spirit 33/55 dm26-34.jpg|Persistent Prison of Gaia 34/55 dm26-34(cc).jpg|Persistent Prison of Gaia 34/55 (Catino Card) dm26-35.jpg|Torierre, Armament Fairy 35/55 dm26-36.jpg|Remember, Evil Fortress Treasure 36/55 dm26-37.jpg|Peru Pere, Viral Guardian 37/55 dm26-38.jpg|El Kaiou, Spirit Mecha King 38/55 dm26-39.jpg|Happy-go-lucky Strike 39/55 dm26-40.jpg|Bega, Vizier of Shadow 40/55 dm26-40(cc).jpg|Bega, Vizier of Shadow 40/55 (Catino Card) dm26-41.jpg|Eagle Cargo, Guardian Treasure 41/55 dm26-42.jpg|Jet R.E, Brave Vizier 42/55 dm26-43.jpg|Beetleda, Armored Insect Mecha King 43/55 dm26-44.jpg|Fuuma Harisenmon 44/55 dm26-45.jpg|Magnas, Electro-Knight 45/55 dm26-46.jpg|Antoinette, Beautiful Battle Dragon Princess 46/55 dm26-47.jpg|Splash Axe, the Aqua Savage 47/55 dm26-48.jpg|Fuuma Bariel, Armored Insect 48/55 dm26-48(cc).jpg|Fuuma Bariel, Armored Insect 48/55 (Catino Card) dm26-49.jpg|The Door of Miracle and Mystery 49/55 dm26-50.jpg|Present of Curses and Horror 50/55 dm26-51.jpg|Triple Mouth, Decaying Savage 51/55 dm26-52.jpg|Angler Grape, Brave of the Deep Currant 52/55 dm26-53.jpg|Bisecting Skullcedony 53/55 dm26-53(cc).jpg|Bisecting Skullcedony 53/55 (Catino Card) dm26-54.jpg|Animabelgis, Fuuma Savage 54/55 dm26-55.jpg|Last Momotaro, Mobile Brave 55/55 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries